Talk:Latin Junta/@comment-186.244.157.136-20130829001419/@comment-16758056-20130829005921
oh, by the way, i forgot to say in my first comment that most of south america by the time this game's history start diferring from ours were more like feudal states than anything else, my post assumed that there would be no need to change what was already done, just adapt it in the coming episodes (luckly next one is for the junta) and make it more realistic (and just supress the now days junta from the backup history after the changes) but if you are wiling to keep up the units and change the background, you could start changing things from there; instead of making many small unified countrys (except for Brasil, Argentina and Chile) upon the independence there were absolutely no union betwen the people (that would be ok for Brasil, as with out the portuguese Royal Family coming here we would never have claimed independence as a unified country), forming thousands of small feuds. later on, the UR looked at south america with desire for their natural resources and saw an oportunity in the weak fragmented governements around the latin america. stroke by fear of the menace of becoming once again colonized, and therefore loosing their liberty, the many feuds were finaly conducted in forming some kind of alliance betwin them. that's when the Junta arose, a proposal of uniting the troops of the many feuds into a single army that would stood together against foreign treats. now, now the troops that we have in the game makes way more sense, the Knights would fit better in the scenario as well as the guerrilha tatics and the biological wepons. I would still recomend thought that the flag was changed, the colors could stay there, but the skull should be wiped out of it. let's see... may be replaced by rural tool crossed by a wepon (no, not a rural tool crossed by a urban tool like in the URSS) representing the feudal power, and there could be a few units that spoke portuguese instead of spanish, at least if equiped with the proper skin. talking about it, here comes a few regional skins sugestions: Carioca (which istends for the state of Rio de Janeiro), Fire Lander (which would stand for the people of the frozen south of chile/argentina) and Bushmans (for the farcs) the Cariocas skins should make the troops speak brazilian portuguese. now, special units canot equip skins... this should change, they instead should have personalized skins. and i would sugest making the jungle warrior a BOPE's skin. in case special units have their unique skins i would also sugest that you sell skins by packs, which would include all of a kind of skin (all patagonians, amazonias, muertes in a pack), which would not give skins for those special units as their skins would be unique and wouldn't fit in a group. now, just to remember, Brasil alone is biger than half os europe (the half that became the european alliance) and there fore there should be at least as many skins for brazil as there are for europe, and at least 1 skin for each of the other latin countryies as they are all bigger than england and have their proper culture (since there is a british skin for such a small country, nothing more fair than give each of the big countrys in latin america from 1 to 3 skins based on their size.